


Easter

by AnnGraham



Category: Total Nonstop Action Wrestling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:52:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6792013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnGraham/pseuds/AnnGraham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Carter family holiday leads to an unexpected shift in perspective for Ethan Carter the Third.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easter

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, and am not making any profit from these. All ideas represented are mine, as are any spelling or grammar mistakes. Takes place a month or so after EC3 vs Spud's hair vs streak match.

Dixie Carter was in the middle of completing the final plans for her and Serg’s annual Easter event, enjoying the warm peace of their sunny kitchen while her husband and son quietly played a game of cards. The first part of the party would be composed of family and close friends; there would an egg hunt, games and a large buffet lunch. Later in the evening, once the children had gone to bed the more adult party would start, with their more casual friends and acquaintances joining in on the festivities.

“I want to invite Spud to the party,” pouting Toby turned puppy eyes onto his mom, “please Mom, its been forever since he’s been over.”

Dixie exchanged a glance with her husband unsure what to answer, how to explain that Spud wasn’t precisely welcome into their home anymore. “Spud has been pretty busy lately darling, I don’t think he’d have time.” 

“You don’t know that, you haven’t even asked him,” Toby sullenly kicked the leg of his chair until a quelling look from his father stopped him. “Spud is my friend, Mom. I bet he’ll come if I ask him.”

“I’ll call and invite him,” Serg spoke over his wife, ruffling his son’s hair, “but if he can’t this is the end of it.”

“Sure Dad,” smiling Toby excitedly jumped down from the table, “I know he’ll come, I bet he’s missed me too.”

Dixie waited until Toby had left the room before glaring at her husband, “you cannot seriously invite Spud to our party.”

“Why not?” raising an eyebrow he stared back calmly, “you allowed Spud into our lives, our two children love him more than most of their actual Uncles. Then when it suited, you and Ethan kicked him back out of our lives, giving no thought to who that affected.” He held up a hand, stopping her protests, “I understand the last six months have been difficult, recovering from Bully’s brutal attack and I’ve been very patient. But honey, you can’t just cut Spud completely out of our lives and not expect push back.”

“Spud failed to protect me,” Dixie clutched her hands together to stop the trembling, remembering the horrifying night she crashed through that table, “and neither Toby nor Violet have expressed any concerns about Spud to me.”

“That’s because they’ve been coming to me,” Serg sighed, gently pulling Dixie’s hand up to his mouth and kissing it tenderly, “they didn’t want to upset you. I know we don’t let them watch wrestling but the kids at school talk. Toby already believes that Ethan hates Spud.”

Dixie’s eyes widened, heart sinking in dismay, “is that why Toby has been acting so cold to him lately.” At Serg’s nod she wanted to curse out loud. As much as she didn’t want to admit it her husband made some good points. Despite how she now felt about Spud it was undeniable her children still cared about him, and didn’t understand why he hadn’t been around. The sometimes painful reality of the wrestling world wasn’t something she wanted them exposed to. “Alright, invite Spud to the party then, but Ethan is not going to be happy.”

Serg just rolled his eyes, “Ethan’s behavior towards Spud has been appalling for quite some time now, and it’s time he grew up.” Turning away from his wife’s stubborn expression he knew he’d get nowhere further on this topic. Both Dixie and Ethan he felt had unfairly laid the blame for the entire Bully fiasco on Spud’s thin shoulders and not taken their fair share. He knew the young man had done his best, and had told him so throughout the last few months. Dixie remained unaware he still spoke to Spud, and of how concerned he’d been for her health even when in the depths of the worst of his feud with Ethan.

**  
It had taken some smooth talking, and a huge guilt trip on how much both Violet and Toby missed him but Serg had finally convinced Spud to attend their annual Easter party. While he did understand the younger mans reticence this ridiculous situation wouldn’t improve with him always keeping his distance. Hopefully the more informal atmosphere of the party would allow his wife and Spud to mend some fences, and if he had anything to say about it, with Ethan as well.

“Are you sure he’ll be here Dad?” It was the day of the party and this wasn’t the first time Toby had sought reassurance. Serg made a point of looking at his wife before answering.

“I’m sure son, he told me specifically how much he’s missed you and your sister.” Smiling he wrapped his arm around Dixie’s shoulder, pressing a quick kiss to her temple.

“Who are we talking about?” Ethan strolled into the room and headed for the coffee machine. Yawning, coffee in hand he reached out to playfully ruffle Toby’s hair, frowning when his cousin dodged. Things between them and Violet as well had been uncomfortably strained for a while now, and neither kid was telling him why.

“Spud has promised to come to see me today,” Toby glowered at his Uncle from the corner of his eye. His Mom didn’t want him watching wrestling, but a friend had shown him the match between Spud and Uncle Ethan and he’d been disgusted by how his Uncle behaved. It had been a shock to realize how much of a bully he was.

Setting down his cup with a thump Ethan turned to stare at Aunt D, catching her warning headshake before he opened his mouth. “Oh,” carefully he smiled neutrally at Toby, “that’s nice.”

The doorbell rang before anything more could be said, and Toby leapt to his feet, rushing to answer, Serg following along behind with an indulgent smile.

“You invited Spud,” Ethan hissed at his Aunt as soon as Toby was out of earshot.

“Toby wanted to see him,” Dixie’s lips thinned, “both my children love Spud, and I couldn’t say no. I expect you to be civil with him Ethan, I won’t have your feud disrupting this holiday.”

Ethan groaned, running his hands through his hair in disgust, “fine Aunt D, I’ll behave. Though I can’t believe Toby or Violet would want to be associated with Spud.”

Dixie smiled sadly and brushed a lock of Ethan’s disturbed hair back in place, “Serg said Toby is unhappy with how you’ve been treating Spud.”

“Is that why he’s been so angry with me lately?” Brows drawing together in disbelief, Dixie was saved from replying by Toby’s excited chatter as he dragged Spud into the kitchen.

“Dad said Spud had to come by and say hi before we can go to my room,” Toby waited impatiently, keeping a suspicious eye on his Uncle.

Smiling graciously Dixie held out her hand, “thank you for coming Spud.”

“Mrs. Carter,” Spud’s tone was formal and reserved, shaking her hand briefly and gently. Spud hesitated fleetingly, but good manners won out and he offered his hand to Ethan as well. “Sir,” he murmured, struggling not to grimace as Ethan grabbed his hand and squeezed tightly. Stepping back to Toby’s side, he ruffled the young man’s hair, “Thank you for inviting me, I’ve quite missed this young lad.”

Laughing Toby twisted away and grabbed Spud’s hand, “I’m going to show Spud my new game Mom. Come on Spud.” 

“The egg hunt will be starting in half an hour,” Dixie shouted after her retreating son, smiling softly, it was nice to see Toby so excited and happy. Turning to Ethan she caught him staring after her son with a pensive expression, “I suggest you figure out how to fix things before it’s too late.” Patting him on the shoulder she left to greet the rest of the family that could be heard filtering into the house.

**  
The backyard was bustling with generations of Carters, young and old alike, laughter and shouts ringing out over the beautiful warm day. The children were especially rumbustious, eagerly waiting the countdown that would release them to find all the hidden toys and treats. Ethan took the opportunity to observe Spud standing by Serg, laughing and teasing both Toby and Violet. His blonde hair shone brilliantly in the morning sun, having grown in since he’d shaved it all off a month ago, for once dressed conservatively in black dress pants, and a plain white shirt. It made him angry to know both Toby and Violet blamed him in someway for Spud no longer being around. He loved those kids, they’d always looked up to him as a role model and he enjoyed having that influence, enjoyed the fun they used to have.

The starting bell rang then, and the kids took off, darting in every direction. Ethan moved closer as his Aunt D joined her husband, smirking at the faintly uncomfortable expression that crossed Spud’s face. An expression that only deepened once Ethan joined the group.

“Why don’t you go find Gran Bella, Spud,” Serg suggested before either his wife or Ethan could start in on Spud, the younger man looked painfully uncomfortable, “she specifically asked to see you once she learned you would be here.”

A fond smile softened Spud’s stiff expression, “Sure Serg, I’ve been looking forward to catching up with her today.” Spud nodded briefly to both Dixie and Ethan, walking off as quickly as good manners allowed. When Serg had first convinced him to attend, the older man had agreed to keep both his wife and Ethan away from him as much as possible. Even after everything, some days it was still a struggle to remember Ethan was no longer his friend, that the other man in fact hated him now. The only bright spot was Ethan seemed content to mostly leave him alone now he’d succeeded in shaving his head, and humiliating him in front of his hometown.

Mingling amongst the various Carter family members made Spud realize that even though he’d lost his relationship with Ethan, he wasn’t as alone as he’d thought. No one else seemed to blame him for what happened to Dixie, and while there were a few pitying looks aimed at his shorter hair, no one came right out and said anything. Chatting with Gran Bella was a delight as always, the older lady was amazingly kind, and it warmed a part of his soul to know he was still liked by the people that had meant the most to him during that first year in a new country. Toby’s reactions to Ethan worried him however; he’d caught the boy glaring on several occasions, and acting noticeably cooler towards his Uncle. 

“Do you want to play soccer with us Spud?” Toby ran up to him, gesturing towards a group of the older children who were already kicking around a ball. 

“Why don’t you ask your Uncle Ethan,” he sighed as Toby grimaced at his suggestion. “Toby, is something going on with you and Ethan? I can’t help but notice you seem a bit angry at him.”

“He’s a bully,” the protest burst out of the small boy, “Kevin showed me what he did to you.”

“Is that why you’ve been so angry with me lately?” Ethan’s voice caused both Spud and Toby to jump, neither having heard the other man sneak up on their conversation.

Toby scowled, “you’re a bully Uncle E. Spud is my friend and you hurt him.” Looking down sullenly he scuffed his shoe across the grass, “he was your friend too, your best friend.”

“Toby,” almost helplessly Ethan looked around for an answer to that accusation. His actions in regards to Spud hadn’t been something he considered could affect his relationships with his own family. “I …”

Unable to allow the situation to deteriorate further Spud forced a smile and stepped close to Ethan, resting a hand on his arm, “I think you’ve misunderstood the situation Toby. Your Uncle Ethan and I are still friends, he hasn’t been bullying me at all.” 

“I saw what he did to you,” Toby objected disbelievingly, “he cut your hair, and he hurt you.”

Spud self consciously ran his fingers through his much shorter hair, “well now, honestly that wasn’t a match meant for children to watch Toby. You know what happens in the ring isn’t necessarily real right?”

“Of course I do,” offended Toby puffed his chest out, “Dad explained that to me long ago.”

“Then you know Ethan didn’t mean to hurt me, that we were just pretending,” glancing over at Ethan he smirked at the man’s frankly gob smacked look at the defense of his actions. “And just between you and me, my Mum was quite pleased I finally got a haircut.” As expected Toby burst out laughing at that comment.

“So, you’re still friends?” Toby looked between his Uncle and Spud doubtfully, “why haven’t have been around then?”

“Of course we’re still friends,” recovering from his shock Ethan decisively chimed in, slinging an arm around Spud’s shoulders and pulling the smaller man into a half hug.

“That’s right mate,” it took a concentrated effort to not pull away from Ethan’s hold, it had been a hard won lesson that being this close to his ex-best friend was usually swiftly followed by pain. “I’m sorry I haven’t been around as much, I’ve just been so busy lately I haven’t had much time.”

“I guess,” Toby’s lower lip started to tremble, “I’m sorry Uncle Ethan,” he threw himself at his Uncle, “I didn’t mean to call you a bully.”

Ethan hugged Toby gently, “it’s okay sport, I understand how you could think that.” He pulled back and tapped him on the nose, “next time though I want you to talk to me first okay?”

“Okay Uncle E,” giving a quick hug to Spud Toby darted back to the game that had gone on without him, all was right in his world now his two favourite people weren’t fighting.

Ethan waited until Toby was fully immersed into playing soccer before turning to the man at his side with a sly grin, “you lied Spud. To a child even, I’m appalled at you.” Catching Spud’s arm he pulled him in close as the smaller man made to move away, “Toby might look over at us Spud, try not to look like you want to run away would you.”

Huffing Spud relaxed as much as possible and leaned against Ethan’s side. “You might be a douchebag Ethan, but I don’t want our problems to hurt Toby or Violet. Those children deserve better from us. Besides,” shrugging he watched Toby play with a slightly sad smile, “they’re kids, sooner or later they’ll forget about me, but you … you’re family.”

Ethan’s smirk softened into genuine gratitude, “thank you Spud.” Lazily he brushed his hand over Spud’s hair in a familiar gesture, enjoying the thick softness of its current length, laughing as the smaller man elbowed him sharply in the side in response. 

“Wanker,” shaking his head Spud settled for ignoring Ethan and watching the kids play. It was difficult not to show how much Ethan’s warmth and achingly familiar scent made him want to hold onto the other man and never let go, and he was both relieved and disappointed when he heard the call to lunch.

“You’ll be sitting by me Spud,” Ethan ordered, gripping Spud’s arm to keep him by his side. “It wouldn’t due for Toby to start doubting now after all your hard work lying to him.”

“Of course not,” sighing Spud schooled his face into a friendlier expression as Toby ran up to them, chattering a mile a minute about how much fun he was having.

Lunch was a strange affair, with Ethan sitting beside him and having to make idle conversation, it almost felt like old times. Serg had given a worried look when he first strolled in by Ethan’s side, but he’d subtly waved the other man’s concern aside. It was worth all the effort and stress to observe how much more relaxed Toby was around his Uncle now. 

After the large meal Spud was happy to escape from Ethan’s company for a while, leaving the other man to reconnect with young Toby. Serg settled by his side out on the patio, bringing him a cup of tea.

“So, I was surprised to see you sitting with Ethan at lunch,” Serg smiled at Spud’s huff of annoyance.

“Toby called him a bully,” sipping on his tea Spud relaxed back against the lounge chair. 

“I’m not surprised, the way Ethan treated you is atrocious.” He drummed his fingers idly on the arm of his chair, “it’s no shock Toby picked up on it.”

“Apparently his friend Kevin let him see our Hair vs Streak match,” Spud watched in sympathy as Serg grimaced. That match was definitely much too violent and bloody for a ten year old boy to watch.

“I’ll have to talk to Kevin’s parents about that,” Serg sighed wearily, “Dixie is not going to be pleased. Ever since Bully invaded our home she’s tried to keep wrestling out of our personal lives.” He held up a hand as Spud opened his mouth, correctly interpreting the other man’s expression, “do not apologize again Spud. I’ve told you a dozen times, none of what happened is your fault.”

Spud let a beat of silence pass; it was impossible to express how grateful he was to the older man for his continued support. “I told Toby Ethan and I were still friends, and to not believe everything that happens in the ring.” He snickered at Serg’s astonished stare. “That’s why I was sitting alongside him.”

“You’re a good man Spud,” reaching out he patted the younger man on the shoulder. “Ethan doesn’t deserve to have you rescue him from his own bad choices.”

Spud laughed, amused at the mental image of him rescuing Ethan, “well I did it for Toby, not for Ethan. Ten is a little too early to learn what a jerk his Uncle is.”

“Of course,” Serg sat back, grinning knowingly. “Just for Toby.”

Rolling his eyes Spud sipped pointedly on his tea, firmly ignoring Serg’s implication that his actions were to protect Ethan. The peace didn’t last long before various members of the family started joining them on the patio. The warm blue skies made for a lovely afternoon, the children taking full advantage to play various games. Which, considering the amount of chocolate that had been consumed so far likely saved the house from being destroyed.

It didn’t take long for the some of the partiers to move to the pool, Spud grinning in amusement as the various cannonballs made the ladies back away with cries of dismay. “Will you come swimming with us Spud,” Toby’s voice came over his shoulder and Spud twisted around to look, immediately flushing at the sight of Ethan standing over him clad in only a pair a skimpy bathing trucks.

“I, uh …” Spud tore his eyes away from Ethan’s body, smiling weakly at Toby, “I’m afraid I didn’t bring a bathing suit with me Toby.”

“Oh don’t worry about that Spud,” Serg injected with a sly smile, having observed the little by play, “We have plenty of spare suits, I’m sure one will fit. Go on,” he urged when Spud just stared at him. “I’m sure you remember where the changing rooms are.”

“Yeah, thanks mate,” heaving himself to his feet Spud shot a glare at the older man before turning his attention to the oblivious Toby. “You and Ethan go on, I’ll join you soon as I change.”

“Kay,” Toby ran off, jumping into the pool with a happy laugh, Ethan trailing behind with an amused grin, well aware Spud did not want to spend any more time in his company. 

It took only moments for Spud to reach the changing rooms built off to the side of the pool, it was times like this that reminded him of how exactly rich the Carters were. The luxurious rooms were used perhaps a handful of times a year, and yet were kept fully stocked with everything a potential swimmer could need. Locating a pair of plain blue swim trunks that looked like they’d fit, tags still attached Spud quickly changed, leaving his clothes, wallet and cellphone in one of the provided lockers. Grabbing a towel he made his way to the pool.

Thankfully the pool was a large one, and easily absorbed the kids and adults alike who had fancied a dip. Slipping into the cool depths Spud swam over to where Toby was practicing his floating skills. “You’re getting quite good at that Toby,” Spud smiled warmly as Toby flipped around to grin at him, “I remember when you’d sink right to the bottom.”

“Hey,” laughing Toby slowly dog paddled to the side of the pool, hanging on and splashing Spud, “I never sank, Spud.”

“Oh that’s right,” teasing Spud sent a wave of water back, enjoying Toby’s giggles as they started a water war. “You just swallowed half the pool and swore you’d never try again.” The other children got into the fun then, and the waves of water and screams of laughter took over. Spud didn’t notice Ethan approaching until a strong hand gripped his ankle and pulled him under.

Gasping and choking Spud broke the surface, glaring at Ethan’s smug smirk. “Oh that’s it,” wiping water from his eyes he glanced back at Toby and the other children who’d paused in the middle of the splash war. Turning back to Ethan he was pleased to see the other man was now cautiously backing away, “get him lads.” Squealing with laughter the children all started jumping on Ethan, trying to take him under. 

Sputtering Ethan fended them off, tossing each happily shrieking child into deeper water. Busy keeping a close eye on those he tossed to make sure they all made it to the surface he missed Toby’s and Spud’s tag team approach. Toby jumped on him with a loud battle cry while Spud held onto his waist and helped pull him underwater. 

Laughing Ethan surfaced, grabbing Toby’s arm and flinging the giggling boy into the water. “Oh no you don’t,” Ethan grasped Spud’s upper arm as the smaller man tried to swim away, “it’s your turn now.”

Spud protested, “I’m too big for that Ethan.” Vainly trying to squirm out of the arms holding him, he only ended up pressed full length against the bigger man’s body. Breath rushing out Spud could feel his heart race at the intimate contact, hands sliding over Ethan’s broad shoulders in an attempt to push away.

Amused Ethan just adjusted his grip, one hand holding Spud’s thigh and the other his arm as he prepared to heave the smaller man, “you are definitely not too big.” Smirking he tossed Spud just like he had Toby, to the shrieks of childish laughter at seeing a grown up treated just like them. 

Surfacing Spud couldn’t help but laugh along with the children, shooting Ethan a warmly amused look. It was this side of the other man that had made him love him in the first place, a side Ethan so rarely showed outside his home.

Shortly after that the mothers started to call the kids in from the pool, supper and movie time due to start soon. The pool emptied quickly and Spud followed Toby out, throwing a towel over the boy’s head to annoyed mutters. He tensed as Ethan approached, smiling weakly as the other man casually pulled him back against his chest. Aware of Toby’s eyes on them Spud didn’t jerk away from the firm grip, all too conscious of the warm, bare skin pressed along his back. This having to pretend at friendship was getting difficult to maintain, and he had the sneaking suspicion that next week’s tapings would be that much more arduous with the memories of this day. 

“Well, my clothes are in the changing room,” Spud tried not to tense when Ethan made no effort to release his grip, “I’ll see you both in the main house in a bit.” 

“Sure Spud,” Toby pipped up, waving as Dixie came over and hurried him into the house.

“Are you staying for the party this evening?” Ethan’s question halted Spud’s attempt to ease away, and he darted a quick look over his shoulder at the other man’s thoughtful expression. 

“I, I haven’t decided,” biting his lower lip Spud shrugged, finally dislodging Ethan’s arm from around his shoulders and putting some distance between them, “I’ll stay until Toby goes to bed at least.”

Ethan nodded vaguely, contemplative gaze sweeping over Spud’s slender frame, “well don’t feel you can’t stay on my account. I think it’s obvious by now that my family still loves you.”

Spud frowned, watching as Ethan walked off without waiting for a reply. That had almost been downright friendly for a man that had spent the last half year making his life as miserable as possible. He cursed the brief flare of hope that Ethan might still have feelings for him, angry at himself for still caring after everything the other man had put him through.

It took a long hot shower to drive those thoughts from his head, and by the time he was dressed and presentable he felt much calmer. A good thing as Ethan once again claimed a spot by his side at the dining room table, this time joined by both Toby and Violet. The two kids were excited at the chance to watch a movie out in the garden under the night sky, and he’d promised to sit with them before realizing that probably meant sitting next to Ethan as well. The meal was lighter fare than lunch, and it was a mere hour later before everyone was clustered outdoors once again.

A large blowup screen was setup outside, various lounge chairs and blankets were strewn about creating a cozy and inviting atmosphere. Both Toby and Violet had run ahead to claim the best spot, settling together into a large round chaise lounger set slightly to the side. There was plenty of room and Spud obligingly sat in the middle, content to allow both kids to cuddle in. He really had missed hanging out with them.

It was moments before the movie would have started when Ethan strolled up, a large bowl of popcorn held precariously in his hands. 

“Here Uncle E, you can sit by Spud,” Toby moved over to give his Uncle room, eager to throw the two together as much as he could. Ethan had to smother a laugh at the briefly appalled expression that flit over Spud’s face. It was turning out endlessly amusing to act like they were still friends, and he wondered how far he could push the smaller man.

“Thanks, sport,” Ethan dropped the bowl of popcorn into Spud’s hands and slid into the vacated spot. It was a much tighter squeeze now and he had to put an arm behind Spud’s back, the smaller man forced to lean against his chest as both Violet and Toby snuggled back in. “Comfortable everyone?” grabbing one of the blankets Dixie was handing out Ethan spread it out over their combined laps, ignoring the confused look on her face at seeing him all but cuddling Spud. He munched on a handful of popcorn as the kids chimed in the affirmative.

Squashed against Ethan Spud held his protests, instead settling in as comfortably as possible. If the other man was going to insist on carrying the charade to these lengths, then he was damn well going to enjoy being pressed against Ethan from shoulder to knee. Curling further into Ethan’s firm chest Spud adjusted Violet’s position so she could more easily stretch out and reach the popcorn. 

Halfway through the movie both Violet and Toby were out cold, exhausted by the days many activities and excitement. Spud was feeling the exhaustion press heavily on him as well, head slowly sinking to rest against Ethan’s shoulder, dimly feeling the soothing stroke of fingers through his hair.

It was only when Spud was on the verge of sleep that Ethan allowed himself the luxury of petting Spud’s soft blonde hair, delighted by the drowsy murmur of contentment the action provoked. He’d never admit it out loud but there were times he dearly missed having the smaller man around. Missed Spud’s ability to find happiness in the smallest things, even missed his attempts to make sure Ethan didn’t spend all his time obsessing over wrestling. Nuzzling against Spud’s hair, Ethan pressed a quick kiss against the short fuzz in silent apology of what he’d done just a short month ago.

Once the movie ended the adults slowly stirred, low murmurs coaxing tired children to their feet and off to guest rooms for the night. Serg and Dixie collectively approached where their children were sleeping, Dixie unable to deny a part of her heart melted towards Spud at the sight of Violet sleeping so trustingly against his shoulder. Serg gently gathered Violet into his arms, handing their smaller daughter over to his wife while he similarly picked up Toby. Ethan moved to help, but Serg waved him off with a soft smile. 

Flopping back Ethan smirked as Spud, who hadn’t woken up through all the commotion, snuggled back against his chest. “You need to wake up now Spud,” Ethan gently jostled the smaller man, chuckling at the sleepy protest.

Breathing deep Spud slowly stirred, confused by the firm warmness of his pillow. It took only a moment to remember where he was and with an embarrassed squeak he scrambled away, blushing madly at Ethan’s smug expression. “Sorry, I, …” stumbling over his words Spud hastily stood up, vainly straightening his shirt, “I didn’t mean to fall asleep on you like that.”

“Don’t worry about it Spud,” Ethan stretched the kinks out of his back, “I know I’m irresistible.” 

Spud huffed, “unbelievably arrogant you mean.” He turned away from Ethan, collecting the bowl and blanket to bring back into the house, unsurprised to find the other man had left by the time he turned back. Sighing Spud trudged into the house, joining Serg who was directing traffic in the kitchen.

“Spud,” Serg waved him over, “you are staying for the rest of the party right?” His eyes narrowed as the younger man hesitated. “I’ve already had your usual room prepped for you.”

“I’m not sure if staying would be a good idea,” uneasily Spud glanced around the crowded room, “now that the kids have gone to bed I don’t want to outstay my welcome.”

“Spud …” Serg raised his eyebrows, staring in disbelief until Spud laughed reluctantly. “You have never outstayed your welcome.”

“Thanks Serg, I’ll stay if you’re sure.” watching Dixie enter the room Spud was surprised as the woman smiled at him, friendlier than she’d been since Bully’s despicable actions. “I’ll just go tidy up if that’s okay.”

“Sure Spud, use your old room.” Serg waved him off, “I left something in there for you.”

Curious now Spud hurried over to the guest wing, not surprised to find that the large house usually so empty was stretched to the limits with the collection of family staying over night. Pausing in front of the familiar door Spud was hit with a wave of sadness at how much he’d missed living here, missed being part of the close-knit family. Shaking off old regrets off Spud walked in, immediately spotting what Serg had referenced. A stunning suit was hanging in front of the large wardrobe. Hesitantly reaching out Spud brushed his fingers down the silky material, overwhelmed by the expensive fabric.

Usually there was no chance he’d accept such an expensive gift, but Serg had obviously put a lot of effort into it and he was extremely moved by the gesture. Stripping off his old clothes Spud dressed in the new suit, awed by how perfectly it fit. The rich deep hue of the black dress shirt contrasted subtly with the sheen on the black tie, the polka dot pattern barely visible. The dress pants were almost too tight, fitting him like a second skin but so comfortable he would have sworn they were jogging pants. Shrugging on the jacket Spud glanced in the full-length mirror, for once satisfied by the image that greeted him. 

The suit fitted exquisitely, emphasizing his slim frame yet not making him look like a child playing dress-up. His blonde hair stood out against the stark all black, the shorter style suiting the sophisticated look. There was no chance of feeling embarrassed by his non-wealthy status in these clothes; he’d blend in with every rich, spoiled trust funder in attendance. Feeling much more self-confident Spud left his room, the evening party had started while he was busy changing. He could hear the music coming from the large ballroom at the front of the house, well away from where the bedrooms were located. 

Strolling in Spud headed straight for the bar, despite the beautiful new suit he felt the need for some liquid courage. Ordering a glass of Jack Daniels he stood back observing the crowd. Spotting Serg he raised his glass in a silent salute to the older man, smiling at the thumbs up he received in response. Walking around the perimeter of the room Spud greeted the people he knew, content to remain on the sidelines and away from the group of younger men and women he recognized as mainly Ethan’s rich jet-setting friends.

Ethan sipped on his drink, bored already from the mindless chatter surrounding him. It was increasingly obvious to him that his old friends were not a good fit in his new life, having no interest in wrestling, in fact it often felt like they looked down on him for attempting to make a career for himself.

“Who is that yummy little man?” Madison, an extremely attractive brunette, and quite possibly the shallowest, vainest, most annoying woman he had ever had the misfortune to meet grabbed his arm. Ethan gritted his teeth and shook off her hand, every party he’d attended this year with her and her brother Melvin had ended with an attempt to get him into bed.

Rolling his eyes Ethan followed her gaze to a slim blonde man, dressed in a sharp black suit. It took a minute before he recognized the figure as Spud’s. Lips parting Ethan’s eyes widened as a wave of heat pooled in his stomach, the sudden realization he was attracted to Spud exploding like a bomb through his mind. Mouth dry he numbly replied to Madison, who was still staring at him, “that’s Spud.”

Her nose wrinkled in distaste, “what kind of name is that? Is he one of your wrestler friends?” Shrugging she fluffed her hair, “I’ll give him a chance anyway.”

“He doesn’t like girls,” Ethan repeated without thinking, uncomfortably aware of the flare of jealousy at the thought of her making a play for Spud.

Melvin, who had been listening to the conversion looked interested, “really now.” He studied the slim man his twin sister was considering, “perhaps I’ll give it a go then.”

Ethan had to grit his teeth as Melvin melted into the crowd, unable to protest without revealing his own feelings. Turning away from Madison he stalked to the bar, ordering and downing a shot of straight vodka to calm his nerves. How on earth had he missed the fact he was attracted to Spud. Looking back on their past interactions it was obvious in hindsight, he’d always done his best to keep the smaller man physically close, hating when Spud’s attention was focused on other people. Even their feud had been fueled with an obsession to get his hands on Spud, not content to just fire him and be done with it. Groaning Ethan dropped his head onto the bar, he had no idea what he was going to do with this new information.

“Having a bad night, darling?” Dixie brushed a hand through her nephew’s hair as he looked up her with an unhappy frown.

“No, Aunt D,” Ethan straightened up, pasting a smile on his face, “just the usual annoying bullshit from my so called friends.”

Humming slightly in disbelief Dixie changed the subject; “I’ve noticed you seem to be on friendlier terms with Spud today.”

Ethan was unable to prevent the blush as the mental image of how much friendlier he wanted to be with Spud ran through his mind. “He, ah, he helped smooth things over with Toby,” shrugging he fiddled with his shot glass, “I guess I feel like I owe him for that a bit.”

Dixie sighed, “Serg has been telling me I need to lighten up on Spud, that the children genuinely care about him. It seems like he was right.” Winking she patted Ethan on the shoulder, “I won’t tell him that of course.”

Ethan laughed, feeling better about the situation now that his Aunt seemed to be on the path to forgiving Spud his failures. Perhaps it wouldn’t be a big deal if he made amends with the smaller man as well. Resolving to track down Spud and have a serious conversation about the future Ethan made idle conversation with Dixie until she left to mingle with her guests. Once free he pushed his way through the crowd, pausing next to various trusted family members to ask if they’d seen Spud. It was Gran Bella that pointed him in the right direction, mentioning she’d seen her darling Spud lead his spoiled friend Melvin towards the kitchen.

Smiling his thanks Ethan hurried after the other two men, he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Melvin was known to be aggressive when in pursuit of romantic interests, and he couldn’t help but feel guilty for unknowingly tossing Spud in his direction. The agitated murmur of voices caught his attention, and Ethan turned towards the small hall leading to the library, stumbling upon a scene that made him tremble in rage.

Melvin had Spud pressed against the wall, towering over the smaller man, who even in the dim lighting had an obvious bruise on his jaw. Before he could move forward and drag Melvin away Spud’s dismayed expression turned to a familiar look of anger and determination. Spud twisted away with an agile move, grabbing the bigger man’s wrist and slamming his face against the wall. Melvin grabbed his face with a pained cry, blood already running from his nose as he glared at the smaller man.

“You little …” Ethan surged forward then, grabbing Melvin in a chokehold when he made a move to grab Spud. Melvin struggled vainly, unable to break free from the tight grip.

“Are you okay Spud?” Ethan tossed Melvin aside, glaring furiously as the other man stumbled backwards and fell against the wall, cursing and choking.

“I …” Spud shook off the shock from both the sudden attack and Ethan’s abrupt rescue, “yeah, I’m fine.”

“What the hell Ethan,” Melvin straightened up, yelling hoarsely, one hand holding his aching nose, and the other massaging his throat. “You fucking choked me.”

“I’ll do more than choke you if you don’t clear out of here Melvin,” the threat of further violence was clear as Ethan glared coldly at the sniveling man, “you’re not welcome in my home anymore.”

Melvin laughed bitterly, sneering up at Ethan’s towering form, “and you’re not welcome in our social circle anymore Ethan. Your stupid wrestling has changed you for the worse.”

Grabbing Melvin by the shoulder Ethan shoved roughly him down the hall, “you’re an idiot. I’m ashamed I even know you. Now get out of here before I bodily drag you out.”

With one last curse Melvin finally moved off, and Ethan couldn’t find it in himself to care he’d probably destroyed all ties to his old world of careless partying with the rich, entitled friends he’d surrounded himself with. Turning back to Spud, who’d been watching the heated exchange in disbelief Ethan paused awkwardly, unsure what to do now.

“You didn’t need to do that Ethan,” Spud brushed his hands down his jacket, smoothing out the faint wrinkles. “I had everything well under control.”

Ethan chose his words carefully, “I could see that Spud. Melvin is a spineless coward who preys on those weaker then himself,” he smiled faintly at Spud’s suddenly offended expression, “I guess he didn’t realize he was dealing with a tiger.”

Startled, Spud laughed, it had been a long time since anyone called him that. The fact he could tell Ethan meant it warmed the icy shroud that had fallen over him from the attack.

“Now,” gently Ethan placed a hand on Spud’s arm, guiding him over to the half bathroom, “I want to make sure that asshole didn’t hurt you.” Opening the door, and hitting the wall switch Ethan tugged the smaller man to stand under the bright overhead light.

Spud’s brows knit together in confusion; Ethan was acting awfully considerate for a man that professed to hate him. “I’m fine Ethan, Velvet Sky hits harder then that wanker.”

“What happened anyway?” reaching up, pleased Spud didn’t so much as flinch Ethan titled his head to the side, delicately brushing the pad of his finger across the rapidly colouring bruise, luckily there was no sign of swelling. Swallowing down the anger Ethan dropped his hands onto Spud’s shoulders, smoothing across the expensive fabric.

Shrugging Spud stood still under Ethan’s inspection, “I think he was flirting with me. Honestly he was doing such a terrible job I’m still not sure,” he grinned at Ethan’s chuckle, “when he asked if I knew the way to the kitchen I saw no reason not to show him. Then he tried to kiss me, and struck me when I laughed in his face.” It was interesting to watch Ethan’s face cloud with hostility, hostility that for once wasn’t directed at him. “My hand hurt more from slamming him against the wall then his pathetic punch.”

Closing his eyes Ethan took a deep breath, fighting to get his anger under control. Melvin was lucky he’d escaped with just a bloody nose. Raising Spud’s hand he inspected the reddened knuckles, gently manipulating each finger to ensure nothing was broken, then just holding on.

“What’s going on Ethan? Why are you being so … nice?” Something had changed between them, Spud could feel it, could see it in the other man’s current actions. Ethan was acting protective towards him, something he hadn’t felt since before Dixie went through the table. Turning his hand over he curled his fingers into Ethan’s grasp, for once not suppressing the flare of hope that arose when Ethan held on tighter.

Staring down at their joined hands Ethan absently stroked his thumb over Spud’s wrist, struggling to find the words to explain, “Toby calling me a bully hurt, I hadn’t thought of myself in those terms before, and when you lied for me, lied just to protect me …” looking up he smiled ruefully, “well it made me realize that even with how shitty I’d treated you Spud, you’re still the best friend I’ve ever had.”

Spud sucked in a breath; pulse racing as Ethan’s touch burned like a brand against his skin, “that almost sounds like an apology Ethan.” Caught by the sudden blaze of heat in Ethan’s dark gaze Spud shivered as the other man leaned closer.

“Would you accept it if it was,” daringly Ethan dipped his head, so close now he could taste the alcohol on Spud’s breath. 

The knock on the door shattered the intimate moment, Ethan pulling back with a curse. “Is everything okay in here?” Serg’s voice came through hesitantly.

Ethan let out a shuddering sigh; it took all his self-control to not just grab Spud and kiss him senseless. “Yes Serg, everything’s fine.” Opening the door he took in the older man’s worried expression.

“Melvin tore out of the house with a bloody nose,” he informed the two men, gaze narrowing in on the bruise on Spud’s jaw. “He shouted something about you attacking him Spud.”

Dryly Spud laughed, “he attacked me first so fair is fair.” His heart was still pounding from Ethan’s actions, certain the other man had been going to kiss him. Hope was a dangerous emotion, and he wasn’t sure if giving Ethan a second chance was wise but god knew it was a risk he was prepared to take. 

Serg’s expression darkened, “this is the last time Melvin will be invited to any of our events,” looking over he saw Ethan nodding in agreement, it warmed his heart to see both men getting along now. Spud deserved so much more than the treatment he’d gotten from his wife and Ethan, especially since he was positive the younger man was in love with his nephew-in-law. “Are you sure you’re okay Spud?” 

Happy not to be blamed for the incident Spud smiled reassuringly, “I’m fine, it’s just a bruise.”

“That’s a relief,” Serg turned to his nephew, “you and Spud might want to lay low for a while. I’m afraid Melvin caused a scene on his way out.”

Biting back a curse, knowing how Serg hated vulgarity Ethan groaned, “what did he do?”

“He was running his mouth about how he’d been attacked, and how you choked him Ethan. Threatening to sue believe it or not. I’m sorry to say your friends looked to believe him entirely Ethan.” He was pleased when Ethan just shrugged off that observation.

“Then they aren’t my friends,” Ethan rested a comforting hand on Spud’s shoulder, instinctively knowing the smaller man was on the verge of apologizing for being the cause of any distress. “I don’t care about any of them Spud.” He murmured, happy when Spud’s worried expression eased.

“Melvin has bigger problems now anyway,” Serg smirked, “Gran Bella became tired of his dramatics and dragged him out of the house by his ear.” The recollection of his tiny, grey haired grandmother dragging the much taller man around was one he’d cherish for a while.

“I’d have paid to see that,” chuckling Spud made a mental note to send Gran Bella a huge bouquet of flowers.

“There is a reason no one in the family dares to mess with Gran Bella,” shaking his head Ethan sneered, “Melvin won’t soon live that down.”

“Good riddance to bad rubbish,” clapping his hands together Serg backed out of the room, “the back garden is deserted, and the projector still set up. Perhaps you two could settle there until the situation calms down.”

“Thanks Serg,” Ethan waved the other man off, thankful to have an excuse not to return to the party. 

“Maybe I should just go home,” Spud ran a hand over his hair tiredly, “I don’t want to cause any more of a problem.”

“I think watching a movie with you sounds like more fun than returning to a boring party,” Ethan smiled as Spud flushed at the compliment, feeling undeniably happy that it appeared he had a solid chance at repairing, and maybe improving his relationship with Spud. He’d have to thank Toby for making him realize what an ass he’d been, and giving him the opportunity to grow up just a little. “What do you say Spud? Shall we go?”

“Yeah, I’d like that.” Spud didn’t hesitate to take Ethan’s hand when the other man held it out, both of them sneaking towards the back yard like school children skipping off classes, laughing as they made it without being spotted.

Ethan grabbed one of the left over blankets, dropping it on the chair they’d shared earlier before turning the projector on and loading one of the pre-queued movies. Tugging off his tie and suit jacket Ethan rolled his sleeves up, watching as Spud copied his actions, heat pulsing through his veins at the slight glimpses of bare skin. It was astonishing now that he’d acknowledged it how much he wanted the smaller man.

Settling in the lounge chair Ethan grabbed Spud’s wrist, pulling until the smaller man was curled against his chest, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. The blanket was arranged carefully, leaving the cooler night air no chance to sneak in. “Comfortable?” 

“Yes,” relaxing against Ethan’s warmth Spud was happier than he’d been in what felt like forever. He laughed silently as the Terminator started playing on the big screen, it was one of his favourite movies and it made him believe just that little bit more that Ethan was being sincere. The atmosphere between them finally felt comfortable, the strain of months of bad blood fading under the warm, starry night.

It was half way through the familiar movie that Ethan got up the courage to broach the previously interrupted conversation. Nuzzling into the soft fuzz of Spud’s shorter haircut, he smiled as the smaller man released a contented sigh, “you never did answer Spud. Would you forgive me if I apologized?”

Spud thumped a fist gently against Ethan’s ribs, “well mate, try apologizing and I’ll let you know.” He grinned at Ethan’s exaggerated huff of annoyance.

Pretending to grumble Ethan finally cleared his throat, tipping Spud’s face up with a gentle touch to his jaw, “I’m sorry.” Starring into Spud’s affectionate blue eyes he allowed the depth of the regret he was feeling to show. “I’m sorry for hurting you, for hurting your friends, for shaving your hair off …” pausing he tugged gently on the shorter locks, “… although it does look good on you.” Ethan winced as Spud punched him harder for that one. “Most of all I’m sorry for telling you we’d never been friends, for making you believe I’d never cared, and that you weren’t worth my time.”

Eyes widening Spud was taken aback by the sincerity of Ethan’s apology, he hadn’t expected the other man to take it so seriously. “I …” inhaling deeply he closed his eyes, releasing doubt and lingering resentment on the exhale, “… I forgive you Ethan.”

“Good,” Ethan shifted his grip on Spud’s jaw, sliding his hand down to cradle the back of his head, “I hope you’ll forgive this as well.” Bridging the gap that separated them Ethan brushed his lips against Spud’s mouth, learning the shape and texture in feather light kisses. Nipping on Spud’s bottom lip Ethan swallowed the smaller man’s whimper, finally deepening the contact with a groan. 

Breathless Spud melted against Ethan, hands tangling in the other man’s hair as he panted, mouth sliding over the barest scrape of stubble on Ethan’s jaw before moving back to his mouth. It was the touch of Ethan’s hands on the bare skin of his back that had him gasping, shuddering as heat pounded through his veins, and set his body on fire.

The sudden intrusion of louder music had them springing apart, scrambling to make it look like they hadn’t been making out just seconds before. The music cut off again as a door banged shut and Ethan met Spud’s eyes, both of them laughing in the release of tension once it became obvious no one was approaching.

“I guess I can forgive you that as well,” moving close again Spud skimmed his fingers across the bared skin at Ethan’s throat, shivering as the bigger man’s hands dropped to his hips. “If you promise to do it again.”

Ethan tightened his grip possessively; dipping his head he nuzzled against the slender length of Spud’s neck, breathing deeply the aroma of shampoo, after-shave and the unique scent that was purely Spud. “Now that is something I can promise Spud.” Ethan didn’t know what god had decided to smile on him today but he was not going to waste the precious second chance he’d been given. Holding Spud tightly Ethan vowed that nothing would ruin his relationship with Spud this time.


End file.
